


A Lonely Night

by Chozin_Yi



Series: Chozin x Rin [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Lemon, Love Confessions, cross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Late at night, a confession of love is made, and hormones fly high. Aww, young love. (Lemon Warning)





	A Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

It's late at night as I slowly open my eyes taking in the view of nothing but darkness. I hate it when this happens. When I suddenly wake up in the middle of the night for no reason. I groan and lift myself ever so slightly off the bed to get a good look at the digital clock on my shelf, squinting my eyes to do so as I'm not wearing my glasses right now. It reads 11:50 pm. *sigh* I wasn't even out for 3 hours. As if it wasn't tough enough for me to sleep before as I kept hearing the bed in the bedroom down the hall creaking. You see, Rin Kagamine, a friend of mine is actually sleeping over for the weekend. Me and our friends were at the local karaoke bar when she pulled me aside and asked if she could stay over. I was hesitant to answer at first because, well, truth is, I have a crush on her. I not one who shows his emotions or embarrassment, but Rin at times just makes my knees weak. I stammered a little at first, but I found what I wanted to say and I agreed. She cheered and hugged me. It was so cute. But now here I am, tired as hell, and just hoping to find sleep. Well, at least I can't hear Rin's bed creaking now. I perk my ears to make sure it was silent. Well I definitely don't hear the bed, but I hear soft footsteps coming down the hall to my door. I think nothing of it, since the bathroom is next to mine, so I figured Rin was heading there. Needs of the body and all. But rather than hearing the light in the bathroom turn on, I hear my bedroom door open. I lie still wondering why she just walked in. When I heard the door open my first thought was lie up and face her to ask what she needed but I wasn't sure what she might say when she saw that I was awake. Turns out she was pretty much gonna know anyway because she taped my back trying to get my attention.  
"Chozin." She whispers to me. I figured it would be best if I responded right away rather than make her wait. I turn around and look up at her vague figure through the darkness. "Yeah, what is it?" I ask. "C-can you sleep?" She stammered. "Not exactly..." I answer honestly. "Me neither." She says. "This is kinda weird but, can I... lie down with you?" And I thought her asking to sleep over today was embarrassing. I never thought she would suddenly ask to sleep in the same bed as me. Thank goodness she can't see my blushing face in the dark. "Umm, yeah... sure." I manage to say. I scoot over and she climbs into bed next to me. This kinda uncomfortable for me, since I never slept in the same bed as someone, least of all the girl I liked. I try to get over it and concentrate on getting back to sleep. However Rin keeps fidgeting next to me and making weird sounds. I was about to turn around and ask her if she was okay, but she turned around first and wrapped her arm around me suddenly. "Chozin, please don't laugh but... do you like me?" I lied there trying to process what she just said. 'Did she really just ask me that? I'm not actually dreaming am I? No, I can't be, she's actually lying on the same bed as me with her arm wrapped around me in an affectionate way.' I then realize that this is my chance to finally tell how I feel. I turn to face her and I look into her innocent blue eyes which shone in the darkness. I slowly cupped her cheek in my shaking hand and manage to say, "I love you Rin. I've loved you since we first met." She cups my cheek as well and looks into my gray eyes. She then stands up on her knees on the bed, takes my arm pulls me up to do the same. We stare at each other as my heart races and my hands shake in anticipation of what's about to happen next, what she's about to say. "What do you wanna do?" I quickly try to mull over what I want to say. I gulp and say "I've... always wanted to kiss you." "And?" She replies. I just can't make out what she wants me to say. "Be honest now." *sigh* She knows me too well. I'm always honest to her. I gulp again and stammer " I... I want to d-do naughty things with y-you. I wanna f-fondle your breasts and I want you t-to touch me..." By this point I can't think of anything else to say. Plus saying those dirty things to Rin has made my mouth dry. She puts her arms around my shoulders and pulls herself closer to me. "So have I." She whispers before putting her lips to mine gently. As startled as I am, I don't break away. I put my arms around her waist and deepen the kiss by gently licking her bottom lip asking for entry. She complies and opens her mouth so we explore each other's mouths silently. After about a minute, she pulls away to take a breath before asking me. "Chozin, could you take my top off please?" I nod silently before I begin to unbutton her pajama top and slowly slide it off her. My eyes open wide as I take in the sight before me. Rin Kagamine is right there in front of me shirtless with her perky breasts out for me to see, her nipples poking out. She then starts to take my pajama top off without bothering to ask, but I don't mind. She throws my shirt aside and looks at me with a 'it's okay, do what you Want' look on her face. I slowly reach out with my hands and begin to grope her breasts. They were so soft, and her nipples rubbed against my palms making her moan a little. I want to hear her moan like that again. I lower myself and take her right nipple in my mouth and start to suck slowly enticing more moans out of her. I fondle her left breast as I start to lick circles around the erect nub between my lips making Rin hold my head against her chest and she plays with my silver and cyan blue locks. I then switch to sucking her left nipple and she holds my head tighter and cries out in pleasure. "Chozin," she says as she pulls away than lies back down on the bed hooking her thumbs on the waistband of her pants. "Please..." She begs. I crawl over to her and slowly slide her pants off to see that she wasn't wearing any panties. The area around the crotch on the pants was incredibly damp. She really needed this. It then occurs to me why her bed was creaking so much before. Aside from that, I look to see her bare pussy glistening with her arousal. I lean in to get closer and the smell makes me go over the edge. I start to lick the outer lips making her gasp and cringe from the foreign sensation. I lick more into her core tasting more of her as she thrashes gently moaning in ecstasy. I then move to sucking on her clit and she starts going crazy with moans, even wrapping her legs around my head making sure that I didn't move away. Her panting becomes more rapid and I could tell that she's close to her imminent orgasm. At last she thrusts her pelvis forward into my face as she cums. I pull away and lick the excess juice from my mouth and only then do I realize how desperate I am. I lie next to her and pull my pants down freeing my aching erection. "Rin-Chan, I can't wait any longer." I tell her. She turns around and takes my hard on in her hand and starts stroking it rapidly. My breathing hitches from feeling her soft hand on my member. It felt so good. She then lowers her head and begins lick my tip making myself groan in pleasure. My groans then go to full moans as she takes me whole in her warm mouth bobbing her head up and down my dick, the pleasure overtaking to the point where my moans became high pitched and girlish. I felt myself reaching my peak and before I could warn her, I released my seed into her mouth. She sucks my cum off my dick and swallows what's left in her mouth. Despite just cumming a minute ago I'm still hard. "Rin-Chan, I want to fuck you..." I tell her. She smiles and straddles my waist, her pussy right above my erection. She then slowly lowers herself, sliding; my penis into her pussy gasping from the sudden pain. "Take your time, don't rush it." I say trying to comfort her. "T-thanks." She says. Once the pain recedes, she begins to grind herself slowly on my dick panting. Oh god, I must be in heaven, it felt so good. I then raised my hands and started to grope her butt as she found her rhythm and stated to bounce on my dick at a much faster pace. "Oh Chozin! Your so big I don't ever want to stop!" Rin says in ecstasy. "Rin, you're so warm and tight, it's better than I ever imagined!" I reply. She then lies on top of me and hugs me tight wanting as much contact with me as possible. I hug her back and thrust myself into her wet pussy making her moan more. I feel her tighten signaling her coming climax and I feel myself building up for mine. "Chozin! I'm gonna cum!" She yells. "So am I Rin! Oh god!!!" I yell as I let loose into her as she screams in please from the sensation of her climax. We lie together on the bed hot and sweaty from our lovemaking holding each other in our arms. I open my eyes and look deeply in to her face. "Rin-Chan, don't ever leave me." I say. "I won't Chozin, I won't."


End file.
